The invention relates firstly to a method for the manufacture of a protective glove of the type comprising an area devoid of protective coating, in particular the back. A manufacturing mold makes it possible to carry out the method, and a glove is obtained from the mold by carrying out the method.
Protective gloves are already known, which are intended particularly for handling industrial castings and protecting the user's hands against chemical products, which gloves have an inner lining of flexible fabric, for example interlock, covered externally by a protective coating of plastics material. According to requirements, the inner lining is completely or only partly devoid of protective coating. In particular, the glove may have a "ventilated back".
The protective coating has been produced hitherto, by exposing a glove mold, covered with an adequate inner lining, in at least one bath of an appropriate mixture of polyvinyl chloride resin and plasticizer, followed by draining and pregelling or gelling.
When the coating completely covers the lining, vertical soaking or dipping of the mold in the bath is generally carried out. When the coating covers only part of the lining, in particular covering only part of the back, and one must resort instead to flat dipping in which an area of the glove, in particular the back, emerges permanently from the bath of polyvinyl chloride resin and plasticizer, in which the remainder of the glove is dipped. However, this causes the drawback of producing borders at the edge of the dipped or soaked area, which borders vary from one glove to another such that production is no longer regular and uniform.